Family Portrait
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: He couldn't stand the sound. Papa please stop yelling! Make Mommy stop crying! He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had to be the hero and help Mattie. I suck at summarys.


Author's note: Hello everyone. I just wanted to do a song fic for Hetalia. As you might know, I am a US/UK fan, but I hade to use Fr/UK for this one. It may not be the best, sorry about that.

Warning: they're not nations, their humans and England's a girl.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own Hetalia or Family Portrait.

_Mama please stop cryin'_

_I can't stand the sound_

_Your pain is painful_

_And it's tearin' me down_

Little Alfred looked into his parent's bedroom to see his mommy crying. He knew that she couldn't see him, and that Alice Kirkland-Bonnefoy hated to cry. She believe it was a sign of weakness. Alfred hated to see his mother cry, but it seemed to be happening more and more these days.

_I hear glasses breakin'_

_As I sit up in my bed_

_I told Dad you didn't mean_

_Those nasty things you said_

_CRASH! _

Alfred and Matthew sat up in their beds once they heard the sound of breaking glass. They could here their mother saying some nasty things to their father.

The next day, Alfred saw his father. He walked up to the Frenchman and said, "Papa, mommy didn't mean those nasty things she said." The Frenchman said nothing, and left the house.

_You fight about money_

_'Bout me and my brother_

_And this I come home to_

_This is my shelter_

Francis and Alice fought about everything.

Money was one of the many things.

"Would you stop spending all our money on that damn wine!" Alice yelled at her husband.

"Je n'ai pas la vitesse tout notre argent!" (I do not speed all our money!)

"Oh yes you do! For you're little mistress! Do you think I'm stupid you frog?"

Alfred and Matthew were also another reason.

"You yell at me for buying wine, and then you drink yourself silly. Our children are in the house, Alice." Francis said, as calmly as he could. The Drunk woman glared at him as she wobbly made her way to him.

"Shut up! At least I'm home with them! You're spend all of you're time with that slag!" She said. "You don't even know their birthday!"

_it ain't easy, growin' up in World War III_

_Never knowin' what love could be_

_You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me_

_Like it has done my family_

Alfred hated it. He might only be eight, but if felt like Mattie and he were growing up in WWIII. He can't even remember a time when his parents got along. He didn't want love to destroy him like it did to his family.

_Can we work it out?_

_(Can we?)_

_Can we be a family?_

_(Can we?)_

_I promise I'll be better_

_(I promise)_

_Mommy, I'll do anything_

_(I'll do anything)_

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_Daddy, please don't leave_

Alfred often wondered if his parents could work it out. He would do anything for to make it better. He would be the best kid in the world. He hated seeing his father leaving all the time. Alfred saw his father's back leaving more then he saw his face.

_Daddy please stop yelling_

_(Stop)_

_I can't stand the sound_

_(Can't stand the sound)_

_Make Mama stop cryin'_

_'Cause I need you around_

He really wanted his father to stop yelling in French. He didn't know what he was saying, but Mattie did. It was making Mattie cry. Alfred held his brother telling him it would all be okay in the end.

He couldn't stand the sound. _Papa please stop yelling! Make Mommy stop crying! _Alfred begged in his head. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had to be the hero and help Mattie.

Alfred heard the front door slam. A sure sign that his papa left the house.

_Daddy don't go, I need you around._ He thought, holding back the tears.

_My mama, she loves you_

_(I know it)_

_No matter what she says is true_

_I know that she hurts you_

_But remember I love you too_

_I ran away today_

_Ran from the noise, ran away_

_(Ran away)_

_Don't wanna go back to that place_

_But don't have no choice, no way_

"Alfred?" Matthew asked his older twin as they colored at school.

"Yeah Mattie?"

"Do you think Mommy love Papa?" The younger one asked as he colored a picture of a polar bear.

"I think she does, in a way." Alfred said, looking down at his own picture.

He knew that deep down, Alice did love his father. No matter what she said. She was just hurt, so she hurt him back. But Francis often forgot, Alfred and Matthew loved him too.

One day, Alfred ran away. He couldn't take it, he hated it and he didn't want to go back. But Alfred remembered Matthew. He had too. He had no choice.

_Can we work it out?_

_(Can we work it?)_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_(I promise I'll do anything)_

_Mommy, I'll do anything_

_(To keep you better)_

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_(I promise, I promise)_

_Daddy, please don't leave_

_(Stay)_

_In our family portrait_

_(In our family portrait)_

_We look pretty happy_

_(We look pretty happy)_

_Let's play pretend_

_(Let's play pretend)_

_Let's act like it comes naturally_

_(That's right)_

_(That's right)_

Alfred looked up at the smiling faces of the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family. They looked so happy. Why couldn't it be like that in real life. Couldn't they play pretend that it was all alright.

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays_

_(No, no)_

_I don't want two addresses_

_(No)_

_I don't want a stepbrother anyways_

_And I don't want my Mommy_

_Have to change her last name!_

Alfred knew some kids at school who didn't have married parents. He didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to split the holidays, or have two addresses. He didn't want a stepbrother anyways. He really didn't want his mommy to have to change her last name.

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal_

_Let's go back to that_

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_Let's play pretend_

_Act like it goes naturally_

_In our family portrait_

_(Can we work it out?)_

_We look pretty happy_

_(Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal_

_(I promise I'll be better)_

_Let's go back to that_

_(Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portrait_

_(Can we work it out?)_

_We look pretty happy_

_(Can we be a family?)_

_Let's play pretend_

_(I promise I'll be better)_

_Act like it goes naturally_

_(Daddy please don't leave)_

_Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that_

_In our family portrait_

_(Can we work it out?)_

_We look pretty happy_

_(Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal_

_(I promise I'll be better)_

_Lets go back to that_

_(Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portrait_

_(Can we work it out?)_

_We look pretty happy_

_(Can we be a family?)_

_We look pretty normal_

_(I promise I'll be better)_

_Let's go back to that_

_(Mommy I'll do anything)_

_Daddy don't leave_

_(Don't leave)_

_Daddy don't leave_

_(Don't leave)_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy turn around please_

_Remember that the night you left_

_You took my shining star_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Daddy don't leave_

_Don't leave us here alone_

_Mama'll be nicer_

_I'll be so much better_

_I'll tell my brother_

_I won't spill the milk at dinner_

_I'll be so much better_

_I'll do everything right_

_I'll be your little girl forever_

_I'll go to sleep at night_

_Ohh ho ohh ho_

_Ohh ho ohh ho_


End file.
